


Final 24

by jewelzlittleSecret



Category: Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelzlittleSecret/pseuds/jewelzlittleSecret
Summary: Timmy Turner is sentenced to death and upon entering the execution room is informed that the death penalty has been abolished and now just exists as an empty threat to deter violent crime. He is given a new identity and moved to a new location. My spin on the Timmy Turner/Danny Fenton origin story. Rated T to be safe.
Kudos: 3





	Final 24

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys you know the drill I don't own Danny Phantom or Fairly Oddparents or its characters. So the inspiration for this story came from the fan theory that when Timmy Turner grew up he became Danny Fenton and the prompt: you are sententenced to deaath and upon entering the exacution room you are given a new identity and told the death penatly has been abolished so this is my little spin on that. Shout out to my beta thanks for all your help with this story. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Enjoy guys. Happy reading.

Timmy Turner sat in his jail cell and waited. Waited for the moment he knew he could no longer avoid. All his appeals had been exhausted and nothing else could be done. Timmy Turner was going to die. 

20 years ago, when Timmy was just 14 years old, he stood in front of a packed courthouse accused of killing Mr. Denzel Crocker. Timmy professed his innocence, but it fell on deaf ears. They had the evidence and he had no alibi. According to him he had been home alone all night. But since no one could verify that so the police arrested him. A jury convicted him. A judge sentenced him to death.

Six months after he was sentenced, he found out Vicky had committed suicide. His parents broke the news to him and gave him a note that Vicky wrote him. In her note she admitted she had framed him for Crocker’s murder. Timmy immediately turned the note over to his attorney but in the end, it changed nothing.

So, for 20 years Timmy sat on death row and waited. Finally, the day came. The guards came and moved him from his cell on death row to a holding cell in the death house. Timmy knew he had less then 24 hours to live. He sat in his cell and talked to the guard keeping watch. The guard asked him if he had anyone, he would like to call for the last time. Timmy asked to call his mom. The guard dialed and handed him the phone. He made small talk with his mom for a while before he got down to business.

“Are you coming tonight?” 

“No.”

“But why?”

“Because I can’t watch my only son die. I know I haven’t always been the best mom and I haven’t always listened to you or been there for you but you’re still my son and I still love you and I won’t watch you die.”

“I understand’ he said ‘Thanks mom for everything. I love you.”

“I love you too son.”

“Bye mom.”

“Bye Timmy.”

Timmy handed the phone back to the guard. Not long after that the chaplain came and sat with him. 

“Hello my son.”

“Hello father.”

“Would you like to confess your sins?”

“I have none to confess I’m innocent. The souls you should try to save are those that are going to put me to death. They’re about to commit murder.”

The chaplain sat there stunned. 

“You’ve made your peace then.”

“I have.”

“Are you ready to die?”

“Is anyone ever ready to die?”

“I suppose not.”

The chaplain was shocked he had never had an encounter go like this. 

“Father?”

“Yes, my son?”

“Will you stay with me?”

“Of course, I will.”

“Thank you.” Timmy said.

He made small talk with the chaplain a while later a tray of food was brought to him. His last meal. 

“Would you like to share this turkey sandwich with me father? You must be hungry too?”

“Thank you. You know your not like any other inmate I’ve met.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I think I’ll actually miss you and that’s not something I say often.” 

“Thank you father. At least someone will miss me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t think anyone will miss me when I’m gone. My parents aren’t coming tonight.”

“Well you have to understand this is a difficult time for them. Even though you guys didn’t get along they still love you. They will miss you.”

“You think?”

“I know.”

They shared a small smile as they ate. A while later a guard came and stood in front of his cell door.

“Mr. Turner its time.” He said in a stern voice. 

Timmy and the chaplain stood, and Timmy was led from his cell into another room ten feet away. He was laid down and strapped to a table. An IV was started in his arm with nothing more than simple saline. 

“Mr. Turner we have started your IV. When it’s time three drugs will be administered after the first one you will be asleep and will not feel the other two. Now at this time do you have any last words before sentence is carried out.” 

“No.” Timmy said. 

“Very well.” The guard said. 

Timmy felt someone touch him on his leg just above his ankle. He saw the chaplain come into his line of sight before everything went black.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Timmy blinked his eyes a few times. He looked around and realized he was lying in a hospital bed. He was still alive. 

“Mr. Turner welcome back.”

Timmy looked over and saw his friend the chaplain sitting next to him.

“What’s going on?”

“Hang on I’ll let the warden explain.’ He peaked out the curtain ‘Warden he’s awake.”

“Mr. Turner welcome back.”

“Warden what’s going on?”

“Well while you were in prison the death penalty was abolished and now just exists as an empty threat to deter violent crime. But since you were convicted before the law was passed, we had a choice. We decided not to execute you. The evidence we found proved you were innocent and now the victim’s family thinks you’re dead, so justice has been served. Now we can’t have you here anymore, we’ve given you a new identity. There is a van waiting for you outside and under the cover of darkness you will be taken to your new home in Amity Park, Danny Fenton.”

“What?”

“Your name is now Daniel James Fenton and you live in Amity Park.” 

“Why?”

“Because you can’t live here anymore, and everyone thinks Timmy Turner is dead.”

“Ok.”

“Now hurry and get dressed.” The warden said.

Danny quickly stood and dressed. The warden gave him a small bag in it was a change of clothes, passport, ID, social security card, birth certificate, keys, cell phone, and a small wallet with 500 dollars cash. The warden shook Danny’s hand and wished him well. The chaplain stood and gave him a hug. 

“If you ever need anything don’t hesitate to call my number is in the phone.”

“You knew and didn’t tell me?”

“I couldn’t the execution had to look authentic.”

Danny nodded

“Best wishes Danny.”

“Thank you.”

Danny followed the warden out of the prison and to the van. Danny was driven from the prison to his new apartment the drive took hours and Danny lost count of how many state lines they crossed. When he got to his new apartment, he didn’t know what to expect but he was pleasantly surprised. It was a one-bedroom apartment that was fully furnished and actually felt like home. Danny realized that it was close to breakfast and he didn’t have any food, so he decided to go to the store. It was very early in the morning and the store was practically empty as Danny steered his cart down aisle after aisle. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and a sudden *crash* got his attention.

Danny looked up and saw a beautiful girl that he thought he knew.

“Trixie?”

“I’m sorry my name is Sam.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry Sam you look like a girl I knew when I was young.”

“Its ok. What’s your name?”

“Danny.” He said holding out his hand to her. She took it and they shook hands.

“Well Danny are you new to Amity Park?”

“Yeah.”

“I could tell. I’ve been here my whole life and I always recognize a new face.”

“Wow you would think you were the mayor or something.” Danny said with a laugh.

“That’s because I am.”

“Oh.”

They both chuckled. 

*ring*

“Oh, excuse me for a second’ Sam said as she answered her phone ‘hello… he did… not another one… that’s the third one in as many months…I’ll be in soon and I’ll figure something out.” Sam hung up her phone.

“Everything ok?”

“Not really another speech writer just quit on me.” 

“Well then today is your lucky day. I happen to have a little writing experience. I could be your speech writer.” 

“Alright well I would love to see what you got. Report to the City Hall IT department. They have all my upcoming events and things I need to comment on. I’ll see you in my office at the end of business today to see what you’ve come up with.”

“Sounds good.”

Sam and Danny shook hands again. Danny finished his shopping and then reported to the City Hall IT department. 

“CJ?”

“No man names Tucker.”

“Danny pleasure to meet you.” He said holding out his hand. Which Tucker gladly took.

“Are you the new speech writer?”

“Trying to be.” Danny said with a smile.

“Alright here is all the information you need’ Tucker said handing him a flash drive. ‘You can use that computer over there.” He said gesturing to an open computer.

“Thanks.” Danny said as he went to the desk and got to work. 

*ring*

“Hello… Alright I’ll send him up.’ Tucker hung up the phone. ‘Danny the mayor is ready for you.”

“Thanks Tucker.”

“Remember if you’re here tomorrow were having lunch.” 

“You got it.” Danny said as he printed out what he had and headed up to the mayor’s office.

“Danny lovely to see you again.”

“Likewise, here is what I have for you.” Danny said as he handed her the papers and took a seat across from her. 

Sam took the papers and looked them over. 

“Looks good Danny the job is yours.”

“Thank you, let’s go for a drink to celebrate.”

“Your treat.” She said with a wink. 

“Of course.” He said with a flirtatious smile.

THE END


End file.
